Kiss Me
by BS123
Summary: What happens in a moment of panic for Kendall and James will bring out true hidden feelings. Kames fluff! Bits of Cargan! Mentions of sex.


**One shot! Kames with Cargan in the end :) Enjoy!**

James walked into 2J to find his friend Kendall sitting on the couch. ''Where could they have gone?'' James asked.

''I have no idea I looked here in the apartment and they're not here.'' Kendall said. Logan and Carlos had been gone the past three hours and it was already dark and late Kendall and James were starting to worry because they weren't answering the cellphones either. Before they left all they said was they will be back but they never said where they were off to.

''Well the only place that we haven't looked is Rocque Records.'' James said.

Kendall stood up from the couch. ''You're right but it's pouring out.'' Kendall said.

''That's why umbrellas exist Kenny.'' James mocked.

The blonde gave a sarcastic laugh at James' sarcasm. James giggled and took two umbrellas and handed one to Kendall as they made their way out of the apartment. They exited the lobby holding their umbrellas up to protect themselves from the rain as they walked over to Rocque Records.

The ground was a bit slippery because of the rain and Kendall wasn't looking where he was walking and he slipped and fell to the floor letting go of the umbrella and dropping it.

''Oww'' Kendall said as he grabbed his ankle.

James was ahead of him but when he heard Kendall he turned around and carefully sprinted to the blonde. ''Kenny! You ok?'' James said as he came close to his friend.

''Ow yea it's just that I twisted my ankle a bit but I think I can still walk.'' The blonde said as he started to get up.

''Let me help you.'' James said as he grabbed Kendall's hand and helped him off the ground.

''Thanks'' Kendall said once he was up and looked into James' eyes and smiled. James returned the smile and that made Kendall's heart skip a beat.

The truth is Kendall had a huge crush on James ever since they were kids but was too afraid to admit it. Everyone knew James was also gay but Kendall never said anything due to the fear of rejection. James was known to be a bit of a flirt and could have anyone he wanted whether it was a guy or girl. What he didn't know was that James also had feelings for him but never said anything because deep down James was very insecure even if it didn't seem like it. He thought Kendall would deny him.

James bent down to grab the blondes umbrella and handed it to him. ''Thank you.'' Kendall said as he took it. They made it to Rocque Records but had to enter around back because their was a security guard and the guys knew they wouldn't be able to convince them to let them in around this hour. They knew Gustavo had ordered the guards to not let them in when he wasn't in their because he knew the guys would cause havoc.

They went inside and walked around trying to find their friends.

''Carlos!'' James whispered.

''Logan!'' Kendall whispered a little loud.

They went through numerous hallways whispering their names and nothing. They passed people in the halls and in the offices trying to avoid the guards and nothing. No one questioned why they were there they just assumed Gustavo called them in to record new music or something.

As they entered another hallway Kendall spoke up. ''I think we should give up they don't seem to be here either.''

James sighed ready to give up as well but tensed up when they heard a door close and a shadow coming towards them. They heard someone talking through a walkie talkie and knew who it was.

''A guard!'' Kendall whispered in a panic as he pulled on James shirt.

James thought quickly. ''Kiss me.''

''Wha-'' Kendall couldn't finish because James grabbed the blondes waist and leaned in quickly and pressed their lips together as Kendall stumbled back and his back was against a door. Kendall inhaled sharply completely taken by surprise but slowly relaxed, closed his eyes and started moving his lips in unison with James. Kendall felt so complete like nothing could ruin this moment. He felt butterflies in his tummy and was in a complete state of happiness. He had only dreamed many nights of him being alone with James and having James' soft lips on his as they kissed.

They guard had walk right passed them about two minutes ago but the two guys were lost in their own world. They opened their eyes and their lips parted slightly for air while their faces still very close. Kendall still wanted more as did James. The blonde teased James as he slightly brushed his lips against James' lips. It became too much for James so he pressed their lips again as they made out. When they came apart James whispered ''I love you.''

Kendall looked into James eyes as he blushed. He had to make sure he heard right but also wanted to hear James say those words again. ''Really?'' The blonde asked. James nodded as he started lovingly into those green eyes he loved so much.

''I love you too James so so much.'' The blonde finally confessed as he gripped the back of James' hair and pulled him close to kiss again. But the door the blonde was leaning against suddenly opened. Kendall fell back and landed on his butt. James reacted and helped the blonde up.

Inside the room stood Carlos and Logan. Logan had a big white sheet and Carlos had two pillows. Carlos' hoodie that wasn't zipped and it showed his fit chest and stomach as he was putting on his second shoe and Logan's button up shirt wasn't buttoned right. Their faces were red and sweaty while their hair was messy as ever.

''Kendall? James? What are you guys doing here?'' Logan asked.

''We should ask you guys that.'' Kendall said.

Carlos blushed hard and stared down at his feet shyly. ''We wanted some alone time.'' The Latino responded shyly.

''I see that.'' James teased as he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Logan asked.

''We came looking for you! The next time you guys wanna go have sex at least leave a note or something! We were pretty worried.'' Kendall said.

''You're right.'' Logan said ''But from the looks of it you guys were kinda busy yourselves.'' Logan said as he and Carlos stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

''Uh- We-'' Kendall stumbled with words as they heard a walkie talkie and panicked.

''A guard! Go! Run!'' James whispered as the four boys ran for their lives towards the back door. They made their way back to the Palm woods through the rain. Kendall and James under one umbrella and Carlos and Logan under the other.

They made their way into 2J as they set the umbrellas in their place and sat on the couch. ''So now will you tell us what's going on between you two?'' Carlos asked.

Kendall and James looked at each other and smiled. ''Well there's something I need to do.'' James said as he shifted his position so he was face to face with the blonde. ''Kenny do you wanna be my boyfriend?'' James asked as he held the Kendall's hand.

''Yes I wanna be your boyfriend.'' Kendall smiled wide as he leaned in and kissed his new boyfriend.

''Aww!'' Carlos said and Logan smiled being happy for his friends.

''This calls for celebration! What toppings would you guys like on the pizza?'' Carlos asked as he grabbed the phone ready to dial.

The three other giggled with Carlos as they responded.

After their dinner was delivered they ate and watched a movie. Kendall was stuffed from dinner so he fell asleep in James' arms. James looked down and saw how adorable Kendall looked while he slept. He looked over at the other couple and saw that they both had fallen asleep as well.

James slowly laid Kendall on the couch without waking him as he stood up and turned off the tv and grabbed a blanket and put it on Carlos and Logan. He made his way to the slumbering blonde and James took him in his arms bridal style and carried Kendall to the room and laid the blonde on James' bed. James took of Kendall's shoes off so he could sleep more comfortable as he changed into his pajamas and got in bed with the blonde. He cuddled with his new boyfriend as he kissed his forehead goodnight.

**The kisses! The cuddles! Aww :3 I loved writing this! What do you guys think? I know their is probably no security guards at Rocque Records but I needed to add them for the story to work hehe. Review please! :D**

**-BS123**


End file.
